Character Form
by CupcakesandCats17
Summary: Basically, Shay and I are creating stories that are slightly based off of some of the characters in "True Feelings" and "Letters to Momma". Feel free to submit a character using our form!


**Hey Guys! Shay and Hailey here with maybe exciting news! Since many of you guys love our True Feelings story, as well as Letters to Momma [WHICH WILL BE CONTINUED! Shay's been trying to keep up with her private school lessons, and I recently moved. Plus, Tori's very busy as well, so we may not hear from her in a few months], we've decided to create a mini-series revolving around the future Fairy Tail guild, featuring the Dragneel family as well as others you've seen in our stories. Unfortunately, we don't have many characters. So far, we have:**

**Ren and Tori Dragneel**

**Igneel Dragneel**

**Layla and Kasai Dragneel**

**Kiara Fullbuster**

**Yoroi Scarlet**

**Shay Wistoy**

**Freddie Justine**

**Lia Voxen**

**So you see, Shay, Tori, and I desperately need characters if we want to make this happen. So, if you LOVE Fairy Tail, you can make any character you want. Here's the form.**

Personal Information  
Name: (Simple enough)  
Nickname/Alias/Title: (Here goes nicknames, aliases, or titles. Self-explanatory)  
Sex: (Male or Female)  
Age: (Nobody would recruit a toddler to a guild, and please keep the age reasonable. No 500 year olds please)  
Physical Appearance: (General information about your character including hair color, facial features, eye color, body build, height, weight, etc.)  
Accessories: (Clothing, and anything else that they wear that isn't attached to their body. If it could count as a weapon, leave it until said section)  
Personality: (Please be detailed and specific. Try to match it with the history so it makes sense)  
Likes: (Self explanatory)  
Dislikes: (Self explanatory)  
History: (Please, dear god, PLEASE be detailed. Tell everything you can think of that was important in their lives before the present day. It should be at least a dozen sentences, longer if your character is older)

Magic and Combat Information  
Magic Name: (Dragon slayer magic, Celestial Gates, Ex-quip, etc. Give your magic an original, creative name)  
Magic Type: (Elemental, supplementary, etc.)  
Magic Description: (DETAILED description of what exactly your magic is. If you are using a canon type of magic, then give a link to the Fairy Tail Wiki page)  
Magic Techniques: (Special techniques using your character's magic)  
SAMPLE POST: (A sample post in which you show how your magic would work. It's optional, but it WILL help explain if your magic is complicated)  
Weapons: (Any weapons your character is in possession of)  
Strengths: (What is your character good at? What makes them a good fighter?)  
Weaknesses: (What could your opponent possibly do to defeat your character in battle? Must be exploitable weaknesses)

**For a better reference, see below:**

Personal Information  
Name: Serenity Dragneel  
Nickname/Alias/Title: Ren; Judgement  
Sex: Female  
Age: 15 when the stories begin  
Physical Appearance: Being the odd one out in her family, Ren has strawberry blonde hair which she usually fills with highlights and different colored eyes that change throughout these stories due to a horrible accident with a potion three years ago. Unlike most girls in the guild, she isn't that busty compared to others. She has more of an athletic stature to her body, making her the most sporty. She's lightly tanned, occasionally showing up with sun burnt cheeks.  
Accessories: Ren's clothing consists mainly of leather jackets, t-shirts, sneakers, and jeans towards the beginning of the stories, but as the series continues, she's described with more girly items. These include blouses, heels, dresses, and girly colored clothes. She also wears an amulet given to her by a dragon she met when she left on a journey (See History)  
Personality: She's unusually sensitive about her past. Although if carefully avoiding these memories, Ren is energetic, adventurous, and spontaneous. Around her guild members, she's seen mostly laid back and sarcastic about serious situations.  
Likes: Pasta, jewelry, soda, treasure hunts, missions, her family, and music  
Dislikes: Snotty girls in the guild (such as Lia), drunk people, betraying her guild, and dark guilds  
History: She was the expected second child of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Until they found out Lucy was having twins. Being the oldest twin, she was very calm and collective around others, being the voice of reason for the more rambunctious twin at the time, Victoria. Then came the fire. Ren had been raised with fire, but she never believed it to hurt the ones she loved dearly. So when a roaring fire caused by her father burned the hand of her mother, Ren quickly left her parents, utterly destroyed. On her journey, she tried teaching herself multiple magic skills, most involving dragon slayer magic. She came back six years later, at age 12, to join Fairy Tail and reunite with her family.

Magic and Combat Information  
Magic Name: Energy Dragon Slayer  
Magic Type: Elemental  
Magic Description: For Energy Dragon Slayer, it's basically like Heavenly Body Magic, except she can "eat" the energy and has the skills of a regular Dragon Slayer. (She can also perform Memory Make magic, and Fairy Magic)  
Magic Techniques:

Energy Spear- She can create a long pole of energy that resembles a lightning bolt and throw it at her enemies.

Yin Yang- Her most powerful move, Ren can literally make a blast so powerful it can wipe out a town. It's also a move to determine one's fate, if the user is ready.

Electric Storm- Ren creates a dozen rays and can make them come crashing down on her target.

Focus Blaster- She can create what appears as a bazooka and shoot at her targets.

Energy Dragon's Cry- If Ren has leftover magic and someone, either a teammate or herself, is critically injured, she can heal them with her tears.

Roar of the Energy Dragon- Basically like other Dragon Slayers, except with energy.

SAMPLE POST: (I chose not to do this)  
Weapons: Ren carries around a small dagger with an amethyst in its hilt. She can focus what little magic she has left to create a giant sword.  
Strengths: Ren is great in long distance and close-combat, as well as healing and judging where her target's weak points are located.  
Weaknesses: Sometimes, however, Ren gets very cocky around others, and can't focus on her enemy's weak points when she's worrying about her partners.

**There you go! I'm only accepting around 10-20 characters, so you better hurry!**


End file.
